Caught in the Darkness
by xRedxMoonx
Summary: Everyone thought she was crazy, that her head wasn't working as it had to do. No one believed her when she told them about the things she saw; she was the only one that was aware of the darkness that surrounded the place she had been sent to. Lavi x OC. AU.


Hey there! This is my first D. Gray-Man fanfic and also the first time I write this kind of story. Hope you like it! Lavi x OC. Once I finish writing these drabbles/ficlets I'll start a long story.

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man nor Lavi, but the plot and the OC are from my own head.

* * *

_On your knees, praying for belief._

Moonlight seeped through the window above them, illuminating the room and letting the redhead catch a glimpse of the hurt expression that filled her tired features. The woman locked her watering eyes on the cracked wall in front of her, avoiding the intense gaze of the confused man. Impotence invaded her whole body, and she buried her [skin tone] face between her lifted knees in an attempt of forgetting where she was and what she knew it was going to happen within the next few hours.

Hours of suffering would harass her as she did her best not to surrender, though she'd end up giving up; she could not be able to endure that torment. And she would be running and running, but the last halite of hope would abandon her and they would trap her.

She, at least, wanted him to believe what she was trying to tell him. However, she was almost certain that her words would sound like a joke to him. [Name] couldn't blame him; who would believe such story? It was just a presage after all.

And, even knowing that, the exhausted woman kept praying for belief.

"Lavi, please…" Her prayers were silenced by the look she received from him, an expression that told her he'd not do anything and he would leave her there one more night.

She was not going to live the following day; that was something she knew, her heart told her so.

"I'm sorry, [Name]." The red-haired male whispered as he stared into her [e/c] eyes. His eyes closed as a desperate sigh escaped his parted lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, the young man abandoned the dark room, leaving the woman alone in the same spot she had been for hours; huddled on the small bed with a lonely expression on her face. She didn't do anything to stop him from leaving; she didn't even move a finger when he closed the wooden door behind him. But still, she felt rejected and her heart pounded slowly, guided by despair.

The young woman lifted her head and scanned the room with new eyes; she needed to get the hell out there. That place was only making her crazier than she actually was.

The corridors were dark and strangely silent, which let [Name] know that her nightmare had started. Now, how it'd end was in her hands. She stepped out, boosted by a supernatural force. The door slammed closed as soon as she was out of the room she had been living for the last months. Biting her lower lip, she tried to stop the quiver of her weak legs that threatened to make her fall.

_'Run'_

[Name] knew she couldn't stay still; she needed to find the exit door of that building, which would be more difficult than she had thought since there was no light that could lead her steps.

_'Run'_

Her legs moved on their own, dragging her along the corridor with lightweight steps. She made her way quickly through the dark hallways, her eyes glancing around occasionally not to lose any movement that wasn't hers. [Name] couldn't help the shiver that rolled down her spine when a lurid light caught her eye, though it disappeared as soon as it had appeared.

_'Right'_

_'Left'_

_'Left'_

_'Right'_

_'Lef't_

She remembered each part of that crazy place; she had roamed it so many times she didn't know other place better than that one.

_'And now, straight ahead'_

**_CRASH!_**

[Name] screamed; surprise and fear filled her shaking voice. That wall was not supposed to be there, and still, she had just crashed against something that was standing in front of the exit. She was so close.

_'You're ours'_

Chills ran down her spine when those voices reached her ears. Tears streamed down her cheeks as the feeling of impotence filled her once again. They had caught her.

Arms wrapped around her waist and hands caressed carefully her lower back, causing her to look up to meet those green eyes she needed so badly to see.

"Lavi…" His name left her cracked lips with a sigh of hope and the sketches of a smile appeared on her face.

Standing on her tiptoes, she leaned against his ear before a voice that wasn't hers whispered,

_'You're ours'_

* * *

So? What do you think? Should I write more horror stories? Let me know what you think!

Reviews are always welcome!

Thank you for reading.

~Rachel~


End file.
